Success
by Nuuhtella
Summary: If there's one thing Seraphina Bones is passionate about it is politics, and she is determined to make a difference in the world.


Written for the QLFC Season 5 - Round 4

Tutshill Tornados - Chaser 2

Prompt: Forgotten Families - The Boneses

Optional Prompts:  
[1] Silver (colour)  
[5] Print (word)  
[7] The world tolerates conceit from those who are successful, but not from anybody else. – John Blake. (quote)

 **Word Count:** 1,771

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes to go._

It was nerves which made Seraphina check her appearance in the mirror for the seventeenth time that hour. She had pulled her long, auburn hair back into an elegant up-do determined to impress. The outfit she had chosen was the smartest she owned; robes of fir green paired with a pale blue scarf and a regulation black hat. Nobody could say she would look out of place today. Underneath her robes she wore the silver pendant her grandmother had given to her. She needed it's comforting presence.

 _Ten minutes to go._

People may talk and decide that the only reason she had gained her position was due to familial ties. Whatever anyone said she, Seraphina Bones, knew that she had gotten there on her own. She deserved this job and was determined to prove the naysayers wrong. _Even,_ she thought, _her own father._

 _Five minutes to go._

"Are you ready yet, girl?" a gruff voiced called from below.

"Coming," she called back.

With one last look in the mirror Seraphina steeled herself and made her way down the stairs. Her parents were stood in the hallway, her mother straightening her father's own robes. They both looked up as she appeared. Mrs Bones was smiling while Mr Bones' expression seemed rather stony.

"Oh! Doesn't she look wonderful, dear?" Mrs Bones exclaimed.

"She'll do."

Seraphina walked into her mother's open arms.

"Thank you, mama."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Mrs Bones said as she released her daughter. "Good luck today. I know you'll do well."

Mrs Bones kissed them both farewell and the two of them set off. Her father set a rather brisk pace as he walked along the damp pavement. Seraphina made sure to match him, not wanting to be left behind. They walked for about ten minutes before her father abruptly turned into a small alleyway causing her to carry on for a few steps without noticing he was no longer there. She hurried back and found him impatiently tapping his foot with a face like a Chimaera.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Mr Bones merely rolled his eyes and held out his arm. Seraphina took it, feeling rather sheepish. They turned on the spot and with a loud pop disappeared into the void. The familiar restricting sensation lifted quickly as they arrived in the grand atrium which was the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Her eyes felt as round and as large as two galleons. She wanted to have at least ten more so she could see everything. So much was happening all around her and she loved it. Finally, she was in the place she knew she belonged.

"Seraphina, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, papa?" said Seraphina, knowing perfectly well she had not heard a single word.

"I'll be working up on level two if you need me. I know - you won't. However, just in case you do you'll know where to find me. You are welcome to join me for luncheon, of course."

"Thank-you, papa," she replied. Seraphina was a little taken aback. Hadn't he tried for weeks to convince her that politics was not the profession for her? "I should love to."

"Good," he replied sharply. "Do you know where you are going?"

"Level five, I think. I'm supposed to report to somebody called Merrill Creighton."

"Ah, yes. Nice chap," said Mr Bones. He held open the lift door as she stepped in and pressed the buttons for both levels two and five as the operator shut them in. "Make sure to work hard, Seraphina. I do not wish for you to embarrass the family."

Seraphina could feel the anger build up inside her but did not want to rise to the bait.

"Yes, father."

The lift stopped and the operator announced they had arrived at level five before opening the door for her to get out.

"Well, see you at luncheon father."

"See you then. Goodbye."

With a loud screech the lift moved out of sight and Seraphina found herself feeling rather alone. Her father hadn't wished her good luck but had invited her to luncheon and so it seemed to be both a victory and a loss. Yet, she reminded herself, today was not about him. Removing the thought from her mind Seraphina began walking down the wide corridor, looking for the mysterious Mr Creighton.

Seraphina wondered what tasks would be expected of her on her first day. Perhaps she would be asked to give advice to the foreign secretary, or maybe draft a letter to the minister of some other country – like Italy or Spain. Whatever it was Seraphina knew it would be important work. She had been the top of her year for her entire time at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry after all.

"You," a croaky voice called from behind. Seraphina turned around to see a rather thin head sporting a huge, black moustache poking out of a doorway. "What are you doing on this floor?"

"I'm looking for a Mr Merrill Creighton."

"Well, you've found him. Get in here, you're late."

"Oh, I'm-"

Creighton disappeared back into the room before she had a chance to finish her apology. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer she hurried after him to find herself facing around twenty other young women, all sitting behind wooden desks. Seraphina made her way to the only free seat in the room and sat down.

"Now that Miss Bones as deigned to join us let's begin." Creighton waved his wand and a stack of papers, a stack of blank parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink were deposited on top of each woman's desk. "In front of you are important documents which range in date over the past four hundred years. You need to copy them fresh for our files, making sure to print them neatly onto the page. It should take no longer than three months with the lot of you but until then this is what you will be doing each – yes?"

Seraphina lowered her arm and stood up.

"I'm terribly sorry but I think I may be in the wrong place."

"Oh?" said Creighton, an amused expression upon his face.

"I am supposed to be working in the foreign secretary's office. Attending meetings and giving advice on foreign affairs. Not just mere paperwork any fool could do."

"I see," Creighton replied as he drew closer. "You are supposed to be making policies, not copying them down."

"Yes exactly! You understand!"

"Have you lost your damn mind?" he said slowly.

"Wh-what?" said Seraphina, taken aback.

"Just because you are the daughter of a great politician does not make you one, girl."

"But I-"

"Not another word. If you feel this job is beneath you, the door is to your right. Feel free to leave." Creighton turned his back on her and walked back to the front of the room. "Imagine that. A female politician," he spat. "The country will have really gone to the dogs if the day ever comes that occurs."

Seraphina lowered herself back into her seat. For the rest of the morning she kept her head down, afraid the tears would spill over. As soon as they broke for lunch she half-ran out of the room, not wanting to be stopped by anyone. When she finally made it to her father's office she looked semi-presentable and he didn't seem to notice any difference in her as he never did.

"So," Mr Bones began. "How has your morning been?"

"Fine," she replied.

Mr Bones looked up. "Fine?" he repeated. "I thought you'd be a little more enthused than that." Seraphina merely shrugged. Her father put down his knife and fork. "Seraphina, look at me," he commanded.

"Yes?"

"You seem rather quiet, too quiet. Has something happened?"

"No."

Her father paused for a moment, appraising her.

"Well I must say I am glad of this change in you, Seraphina. You have done well, I will admit, and your mother and I are very proud of you but-"

"You're proud of me?"

"Of course," said Mr Bones, blinking with confusion.

Tears filled Seraphina's eyes for a good reason this time.

"Oh, papa."

"Now, there's no need to cry. You are my daughter. It is only fitting I should be proud of you. That being said there are many people who still do not believe a woman's place is anywhere near politics-"

"Why shouldn't it be?" Seraphina said rather hotly, cutting her father off once again. "What is wrong with a woman wanting to have the same opportunities as men? Yes, we now 'have the vote'." She used her fingers as air quotes as she said the last three words. "But even that is restricted for us. When will real change come about? Only when we are allowed to stand up and get our voices heard will that be achieved."

"Now, enough of that," her father said sternly. "Whatever other people's views are on the subject is not relevant. You arrived here expecting to be running the country by lunch time, acting as if you owned the place. I am glad that a little stuffing has been knocked out of you, it shall bring you back down into reality." He paused again. "Now, I should like to tell you what my father, your grandfather, told me."

"Alright," said Seraphina rather moodily. She knew it would be some condescending piece of advice or about how a woman's place was in the home.

"The world tolerates conceit from those who are successful, but not from anybody else. Remember that, Seraphina. Live by those words and I believe you will bring about the change in the world you wish to see."

Seraphina was taken aback. Whatever she was expecting, that was not it. The entire time she had been convinced that her father was against her as a woman working in politics. In reality, she realised, that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Papa..."

"Try the pheasant, Seraphina. It's delicious."

With a smile she took a bite. Behind her the office door opened. Her father stood up and walked towards the newcomer.

"Ah, it's so good of you to come – welcome! This is my daughter, Seraphina Bones."

Seraphina shook the man's hand. His brown eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled at her.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said the man.

"Sit down, Minister. The pheasant is delicious."

Seraphina's head snapped up to meet her father's gaze. She was dining with the Minister for Magic. Her father winked at her and at once Seraphina knew he had planned this all along.

Although Seraphina didn't know it yet, that first meeting was the beginning of her being able to bring about the social change she was so desperate for. For in the future there would always be a Bones witch in the Minster's cabinet.

The most notable of them all being the great Amelia Bones.


End file.
